Their Greatest Strength
by Garowyn
Summary: Kurenai's attempts are futile. Their techniques are useless. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are alone, and they must rely on their wits and the mere, comforting presence of each other if they are to survive. [Team 8 centric]


**Author's Note: This is a first attempt at a Naruto fan fiction, NOT my first fan fiction, period. Let me know in a mature and respectful manner if anyone seems OOC. **

**This story was written to place a little more emphasis on the friendship and sibling-type relationship that they (possibly) have, without adding full-blown romance or any other implications. Also, this is before they become Chuunin, and set during the 2 and a half years (or 3). **

**A special thanks goes to Caorann fridh Bronach for beta reading, to Ilychluna and Tsubame Ongaku for offering an opinion beforehand.**

* * *

"Enough. You are paralyzed." 

"N-No! No!" Kurenai struggled to climb to her feet, but quickly realized it was useless. Their unknown, unseen enemy had her on her knees, and her team was caught in a whirlwind of darkness, and Kurenai could only imagine what they were going through.

"Why do you persist? They are trapped and you cannot save them."

"I will keep trying!" came the undaunted reply. Beside her, a very distraught and angry Akamaru, too, tried to fight off the paralyzing effects, but with no success. Still, he added a defiant bark of his own.

And the voice responded, "It is all in vain."

* * *

The musty air was thick, and it burned his sensitive nostrils. Kiba scrunched his nose, nearly gagging at the smell. Taking in his surroundings, Kiba tried to remember what had happened before he had blacked out. "Akamaru?" he called out, not sensing or smelling the dog's presence anywhere. In fact, he could not even see the dog; the environment was almost absent of light, and what he could see was billowing smoke that carried that awful scent. "Akamaru?" The Inuzuka then realized that sitting on the hard ground would accomplish nothing, so he prepared to stand up, but fell back from pain. Every portion of his body ached terribly, and for whatever reason, he did not know, not even after remembering what had happened before he had fallen unconscious. _An enemy...there was a voice and we couldn't see him... _Then there had been nothing. 

He checked over his body for any injuries, but found that he was devoid of anything visible to the eye. The pain was internal; his bones felt heavy, his muscles feeling as if he had gone on a thousand mile run – it was as if they could snap at any moment. "Ugh," Kiba groaned as he called out once more for his loyal companion and for his comrades. "Akamaru? Hinata? Shino?" Kiba coughed, inhaling the hated scent, and then yelled again, "Kurenai-sensei?" Again, no answer, no visual proof, no familiar smell. Irritated, Kiba was about to form the hand signals for a jutsu when someone spoke.

"Don't try it."

Kiba gasped and spun his gaze towards the far right, and sure enough, there, sitting on the ground, was the Aburame. "Shino!" Kiba briefly wondered why he hadn't been able to see him before, but concern overwhelmed the urge to voice his question out loud. Instead, the Inuzuka tried once more to stand, but found he could not. So, trying his hardest to ignore the aches in his bones, Kiba settled for crawling over to his team member. "Shino...where are we? And why can't I --"

Already knowing the second question, Shino answered abruptly, "Our techniques are useless, and no, I do not know our location."

Kiba frowned upon reading the insect-boy. "Why not? How do you know? Did you try already?"

"Yes."

Kiba let out a low growl as he glanced around, watching as the strangely-colored smoke – it reminded him of deep green moss – swirled around, giving them short instances of light coming from the unknown and unseen. "Well, we have to do something. Where's Hinata? And Kurenai-sensei? Have you seen Akamaru? We have to go look for them and find a way out!"

Shino peered at the Inuzuka from behind dimly colored glasses. "And how do you propose we do that? You can barely move."

"I...I don't know!" Kiba snapped, annoyed that he had been reminded of his present physical condition. "Don't _you_ have any ideas?"

"Yes." Shino tilted his head to the side, looking at his comrade. "Stay here. Nothing can be done if we are injured, especially since we are in an unfamiliar environment."

"But what about _you_?" Kiba insisted, "Can't _you_ move?"

There was a long pause; the wind whispered by their ears, drawing the smoke further towards them, yet hardly disturbing the dirt ground that was littered with patches of grass and a few pebbles here and there. Finally, the Aburame replied, barely above a whisper, "No."

It was at that moment when Kiba realized that something was wrong with Shino; not once had the Aburame mentioned his bugs. "Hey, did you send out your bugs to see where we are? And to find the others?"

Shino said nothing for awhile, watching the smoke in front of him. "I already told you – our techniques are useless," he finally responded dully.

"What?" Kiba was confused. "How does that answer – oh, wait..." Kiba's brow furrowed. "Are your...are your bugs gone?"

"Yes." Shino gave an uncharacteristic sigh. Kiba did not say a word after that. He knew how important insects were to Shino; they did, after all, make up the strength of the Aburame.

Kiba pressed his lips together, and pieced together what he knew. Shino had no bugs, and if it were true about their ninja techniques being unworkable, then neither the Inuzuka's sense of smell and tracking abilities, nor the attacks he knew by heart, would not work to his advantage. But, just to be sure, Kiba tried gathering some chakra, and was stunned to feel nothing at all. _That means that Hinata, Akamaru, and Kurenai-sensei can't do anything, either! _Kiba thought, as the hope he had mustered began to fade. _What am I going to do? _

All of a sudden, his vision was blank. Kiba panicked, whipping his head right and left. "Shino? Shino, where are you? I can't see anymore!"

"It's only temporary." Kiba was relieved to hear Shino's voice coming from where he had last seen the Aburame. "This...smoke causes blindness every once in awhile, so don't panic if you want to rescue the others."

"A-All right," Kiba said, feeling uncomfortable with the loss of his eyesight. Never before had he felt so appreciative of what he had before landing in this predicament, and he felt sincere regret for taking his senses for granted. "Hey, you said 'rescue the others.' Do you have another plan, then?"

"Yes." Shino's voice sounded strained. "I cannot move much, but if you are able to move a little bit, then it is up to you to go on ahead and find the others."

"But I thought you said it's better to stay here since we don't know where we are?" Kiba blinked as bits of his vision started coming back into focus.

"And now I'm saying otherwise," came Shino's sudden sharp reply.

"Hey, hey, don't get so mad..." Kiba glared in the direction of his team member, still partially blinded. "What's wrong, anyway? I...I've never heard you talk like this before."

"I've figured it out." Shino took a deep breath and began to explain. "The smoke must contain some sort of paralyzing hallucinogen. You are going to experience moments of blindness, and anything you had come to rely on will not help you. I, however, have not relied fully on abilities like yours. Therefore, I retain my vision for the most part, but I barely move my limbs because of the absence of my bugs. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Kiba said, now contemplating over Shino's lack of abilities. _He's ashamed, _Kiba thought, _and that's why he's...upset. He's ashamed of being...weak? _Kiba felt sympathy. "Shino, I'm sor--"

"Don't." Shino cut the Inuzuka off with a firm, commanding tone. "Are you going to go or not?"

Kiba looked down at his legs. _I feel sore all over, but I've got to try. _"Well...I guess, but – but I can't just leave you here!"

"I will serve no real purpose in finding the others. Now, go."

"Don't give me that! You're smart – smarter than _I_ am – and I won't abandon my friends!"

There was silence. Shino looked at Kiba. "Friends?"

Kiba's eyes widened slightly. He and Shino weren't exactly the best buddies in Konoha. There were moments where their opinions and personalities clashed, but they were teammates, still, and before now, there hadn't been any hint of the professional relationship turning into friendship. However, things were different, now, Kiba knew, and neither could afford to stay by themselves lest an enemy lurked in the shadows, waiting to stalk and kill its prey. _Besides, the bug boy could use some friends, anyway_, Kiba thought. _He's always been alone_. "Yeah, friends," Kiba decided, lifting his chin slightly. "I would never abandon my team _or_ my friends!"

There were few moments when the Inuzuka managed to surprise him, but Shino considered this moment to be one of them.

"Anyway," Kiba said, "I'll see if I can walk, at least." Although he dreaded feeling the pain again – even if he was used to harsh injuries – Kiba was determined to try and succeed, at the most. Slowly, using his hands to push himself up, Kiba grunted as he shakily stood to his feet, wincing at the throbbing stab of agony that coursed throughout his body. Sighing angrily, he dropped to his knees to let the pain subside.

"Well?" Shino asked, watching the dog boy grimace in discomfort.

"I-I think I can c-carry you," Kiba said. He made another attempt to stand, closing his eyes and using every ounce of willpower he had to ignore the aches in his bones. Kiba opened his eyes to see even thicker, ugly-colored smoke. He coughed after breathing it in, and this only served to discourage him.

"Don't be absurd."

"How else, then? You said so yourself. You can barely move, and I can think of nothing better than to carry you on my back."

"Look at the condition you are in. There is no way you can support both yourself and me on your feeble legs."

"I'll decide if my legs are _feeble_ or not!" Kiba swallowed hard and then squatted downwards. "I have to figure out some way to get you onto my back."

"Don't trouble yourself over this."

"Ugh, shut up! I already told you--"

"What about Hinata?"

There came no reply.

Shino went on: "Every second you waste, she could be in danger and unable to defend herself."

Kiba leaned on his knees, feeling the weight of the truth of Shino's words bear down him. Hinata was the glue that kept the team together, and to lose her...no, he couldn't think of that – he would not think of that. He would find her, Akamaru, and Kurenai-sensei, and together they would all survive and defeat their unknown assailant. "Fine. But I've got to try, anyway, plus you're able to see better than I can." Kiba reached for Shino and awkwardly tried to get the Aburame on his back. "Oof!" Kiba gritted his teeth after unceremoniously hefting Shino's body. "I could try to crawl under, but you've got to try something!"

"And what do you think I'm doing?" Shino replied monotonously, not enjoying the situation anymore than the Inuzuka did. Summoning whatever strength and will he had left, Shino, with great difficulty, finally placed himself in a position that allowed Kiba to grab his legs and stand up.

"You know..." Kiba began, slowly standing up despite the obvious pain in his limbs, "you're kind of heavy."

Shino chose to ignore this remark. "Stoop low, Kiba."

"Why?"

"Doing that will lessen the chances of you breathing in heavier smoke, and decrease the strain on your body and senses."

Kiba stooped, and bit his lower lip as the scent irritated his nostrils once again, and as his eyes succumbed to slightly heavy blindness. "Great. I can't see, now – _again_! And this smoke stuff reeks!"

Shino was experiencing the same thing, in lesser degrees, but persevered, "Keep walking forward. I will guide you."

"All right." And so began the journey of tension, worry, and trust – to find the others.

* * *

She had endured disapproval and cutting remarks from her family. She had endured being beaten to a pulp by her cousin. She had gone through tough missions and found strength whenever she was reminded of Naruto, or encouraged by her teammates. She had survived the first Chuunin exam, and held out during Naruto's absence. She had taken her clan's ability and her own natural eyesight too lightly. Hinata Hyuuga continued to sob, curled in a ball, completely sightless. 

The moment she had realized her weakened state and disability, Hinata had made many fruitless attempts: calling shrilly for the others, feeling around the dirt surface with trembling hands, using her Byakugan, but to no avail. Hinata was truly alone.

"N-Naruto," she whispered, wiping away a tear. "Kurenai-s-sensei...Shino..." More tears arrived to stream down her face. "A-Akamaru, Kiba..." There came no answer; there was no one to hear. _No, _she thought desperately, _No, I don't want to be alone! _

"Hinata? Hinata, are you there?"

Now she was imagining voices. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, willing them to go away, yet feeling somewhat comforted by them.

"Akamaru? Kurenai-sensei? _Hinata_?"

The voices had been faint before, but now they were increasing in strength. Hinata opened her eyes by instinct, albeit disheartened by the fact that she couldn't see. That voice...she was well acquainted with that voice. Her sobbing ceased as she held her breath, waiting.

"I could have sworn I heard – argh! I'm blind again, Shino!"

"Stop complaining and keep going. I see her."

"Huh? You do? Where, where?"

"Just keep going forward. Wait – watch your right foot. There's a rock."

Tears of joy sprang forth as Hinata called for them, "K-Kiba? Shino? Is that r-really--"

"Hinata!" came Kiba's happy reply, and then an "Oof!" as she heard stumbling.

"Kiba, control yourself," sounded a disgruntled voice.

"I'm not going to drop you, so don't worry. Hinata, where are you?"

"I-I'm right here..." Hinata's shoulders sank, for she remembered that she could not see anything at all. Now her tears of joy turned to that of sorrow.

"Stop. She's to your left."

"Really?" Kiba turned his head to the left, seeing a white coat (his vision was slowly returning). "Hinata! Are you all right? Shino and I were _so_ worried about you! Where's Akamaru?" Kiba paused and listened for a bark of confirmation, but there was none. "Akamaru, where are you?" he said softly to no one but himself.

Hinata asked Kiba, "You're blind, t-too?"

"Eh?" Kiba frowned. "'Too?'"

"That makes sense," Shino murmured, knowing Hinata's Byakugan counted for a lot of strength. It was no wonder she was blind.

"I-I can't see anything," Hinata explained sadly, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Don't worry," Kiba said reassuringly with a smile, even though she was unable to see it. "You'll be all right. We're going to get out of this soon."

Hinata said quietly, "Really?"

"I promise." Kiba's vision was whole again. "Hey, you know what, you guys? I'm kind of getting used to this stinky smell in the air."

"That's because you've breathed too much of it, and it's stifling your senses," Shino pointed out while surveying their current position. The ground remained the same, although this time Shino noticed some bushes; the smoke cleared each time someone breathed or moved.

"Feh," Kiba grumbled. "You really know how to kill a guy's joy."

"Hinata, try to stand up," Shino instructed, "and reach for one of us."

"O-OK." Hinata winced, releasing a small cry of pain as she stood up and extended an arm. Her fingers closed in on and tightened into a grip of Shino's sleeve.

Shino felt the tug on his jacket. "Good. Kiba, keep walking forward. Hinata, make sure you hang on or you will fall behind."

"Hey!" Kiba looked at Hinata, noting her fear and tears. "Don't say things like that, Shino. Hinata, let us know if you get tired, OK? Are you hurt in any way?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, but it...it hurts when I move."

"Yeah, same here." Kiba sighed. "Well, let's go!"

As the trio moved on, Shino and Kiba explained to Hinata about the current situation with the smoke. Hinata had nodded and kept up with the two males, but both could sense and see how frightened she was. Not only that, Shino was the one who could see the most clearly about how much this predicament was affecting the team. While the Aburame only suffered from slightly impaired vision and lack of energy, the Inuzuka's strength was fading minute by minute. Shino discovered this each time Kiba's knees faltered, letting the both of them know through various incidents of nearly tripping. And then there was the Hyuuga. She had no vision and no courage, it seemed, and she, too, was afflicted by ailing stamina.

Finally, Shino decided to do something about it. "Kiba, stop. Rest for a little while."

"We can't stop!" Kiba protested. "We haven't found Akamaru and Kurenai-sensei, yet, and--"

"If we find them and the enemy, none of us will be even remotely in any condition to put up a fight."

"Well, I'm tired of waiting!" Kiba replied harshly. "I've got to find Akamaru, and then we have to get out of here!"

"S-Shino's right, Kiba," Hinata intervened, blinking her eyes. "It would be best if we stopped."

Kiba's tone of voice changed. "Are you OK, Hinata?"

"All the more reason to rest," Shino said sternly.

"Fine, fine." Kiba halted his pace and moaned when the pain in his bones returned. He had almost been conditioned to walk and walk, never ceasing, and had managed to ignore his tormented limbs. "Shino, can I let you down for a bit?"

"I was going to suggest that you do that."

They plopped down in a circle. Shino was looking off in the distance, trying to figure out why the smoke had turned to white mist instead. Hinata hugged her arms to her chest, wanting nothing more than for this nightmare to end. She sniffled.

Kiba's reached over to grasp Hinata's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Hey," he said, "don't cry."

"I can't h-help it," Hinata said as more tears trailed down her cheekbones. "I feel so helpless."

The shaggy-haired Inuzuka sighed, nodding in silent agreement. "Everything will be...all right." Truthfully, he was having a difficult time convincing himself of that. With Akamaru gone, his confidence was low, and it lowered even more each time he felt like he wanted to collapse.

Suddenly, they both heard Shino's sharp intake of breath. Hinata tensed, and Kiba desperately sniffed the air as he followed Shino's gaze. "What is it?"

Shino closed his eyes, waiting to hear it.

"Akamaru!" Apparently the mist had been cleared by a sudden gust of wind, and allowed Shino and Kiba to see the big dog lying motionless. "No, Akamaru!" Kiba wailed, attempting to jump to his feet, but he only dropped to his knees, a stab of pain shooting up his legs. "No..." His whole body began to shake with deep sobs as he pounded the ground angrily, causing bruises to form. "Akamaru!" he howled.

Hinata started to cry softly; she didn't need eyes to know what they say. She had remembered seeing Akamaru as a pup, secured safely inside Kiba's jacket or resting atop his head. Shino, also, felt grief, but chose to keep quiet, for he was not the one who had had such an unbreakable bond with the dog, who had fought bravely side by side with Kiba.

Indeed, the Inuzuka experienced heavier grief and despair at seeing his equal friend and comrade dead. Kiba lifted his head, his animal-like eyes burning with fire as he stared at Shino. "_It's all your fault_! If you hadn't kept wanting us to stop and rest, Akamaru would still be here!"

Shino was going to say how they had no way of knowing how long Akamaru had been lifeless, but deemed it unwise. Kiba was frighteningly unpredictable at times, and if anything were to occur, Shino was practically defenseless.

Not that Kiba had any ounce of powerful strength left in him, and he seemed to realize that. "No, no..." he muttered, teardrops falling to the dirt, not caring that he had lost his vision again. "No, Akamaru, why?"

Hinata hesitantly reached out, having pinpointed Kiba's position, and her hand found his shoulder. "K-Kiba..."

"Don't touch me!" Kiba hissed, and Hinata's trembling hand shot back to her chest.

"Kiba," Shino said sharply.

"Hinata...Hinata, I'm sorry," Kiba said, looking up at her face. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it...oh, gosh, Akamaru!"

Still, even though she felt embarrassed, grief stricken, and distressed, Hinata understood. She had known both of them for a long time, and knew that neither would normally act so cold towards her like that. Kiba had taken a deep strike to his heart. She sobbed as she reached for him again, and Kiba fell into her embrace, shaking all the more.

And Shino...he saw another disturbing sight; Kurenai-sensei appeared to be dead, too, for she was lying a few feet away from Akamaru. Shino felt his heart tighten. No, he would not tell them about her. It was better that they didn't see her body behind Akamaru. No, not now. Not ever. He would tell them later.

"We have to keep moving," Shino said at last.

Kiba released himself from the hug and looked at Shino. "Not without Akamaru!"

Shino sighed. "You can't carry me and Akamaru at the same time."

"Then let Hinata carry you!"

Hinata blinked away tears with a numb nod of her head. She had to be strong like Naruto. "I-I could do that."

"No." Shino narrowed his eyes. "First we have to figure out a way out of this mist and rid our bodies of this toxin. _Then_ we will return for Akamaru."

"I _won't_ leave Akamaru here!" Kiba shot back, furious.

His patience was wearing thin. The Aburame stared at Kiba hard. "You need to think clearly. We have an enemy, and for all we know, he could be watching us right now." Shino paused to let that take effect, and was satisfied to see that he had both of their full attention. "We need to focus on our objective – leaving this intoxicated environment."

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, apparently having lost the will to argue. Shino noticed Kiba avert his eyes to the ground to fiddle with a piece of grass. The Aburame switched his gaze to Hinata and grimly observed her pale, colorless face. They were steadily yielding to the poisoned air, and he couldn't help but admit that he was, too.

Then the Hyuuga spoke up tentatively. "Shino, Kiba..." she said, putting her hands together. "What if...what if this 'toxin' has spread to our minds as well?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow, and Shino opened his mouth to say, "Explain."

Hinata pursed her lips together, trying to think rationally without surrendering to her depressed spirit. "If...if you said the toxin caused us to be weak, then wouldn't it work on our minds as well? Is that not what a hallucinogen does? Wouldn't it make us see things, too?"

"Are you saying that it's all in our head?" Kiba said, perking up. "And that Akamaru isn't _really_ dead?"

"Well..._maybe,_" Hinata replied carefully, not wanting to give her friend false hope.

Shino thought on her words for a minute. "You know," he began quietly, looking at the Hyuuga. "I think you're right."

"But – ugh! How do we fight a hallucinogen?" Kiba demanded.

"We can't," Shino stated, "not unless we find a doctor or a medical nin – perhaps it will leave our bodies if we find fresh air – because we're still in the forest -- which is precisely why I said to focus."

"That's easy for you to say," Kiba said flatly. "I've been carrying you on my back all this time."

"Kiba, need I remind you that Akamaru may _not_ be dead?" Shino said. "That should be reason enough to keep on going. The hallucinogen is causing us to see what isn't real. It's affecting our bodies, and we're still around the same place we were before we were ambushed."

Kiba leaned forward. "What are you saying?"

Shino continued, "It's obvious that we have been under observation all this time. Our ability to endure this long without falling back on techniques is being evaluated. If that is correct, then our enemy isn't very far."

_Well done.._

The three teenagers all simultaneously jumped at the foreign voice.

_However, you all wasted precious time in figuring out how your silent foe works._

"Who are you?" Kiba shouted, glaring fiercely above him. "Answer!"

_What you are experiencing is merely a test to find out your greatest strength so that I may turn it into your greatest weakness. That is why I did not attack you any further._

Kiba growled, Shino said nothing, and Hinata inched closer to her teammates, worried.

_Because you three took so long in figuring out your plight, I'm afraid there is no guarantee that you will come out alive and well. Since I'm fairly certain you will perish, know this: I have what I need. Konoha and surrounding villages will crumble to their own demise._

The white mist that had formed earlier was now transforming into frost that touched their skin, sending cold shivers throughout all three of them.

_The soon-to-be ice is my parting gift for being such cooperative subjects. Farewell, young ones. _

Their enemy vanished from Konoha's outer parts.

Hinata gasped when she felt the frozen air descend upon her, and immediately the warmth of her blood began to disappear. "It's so cold," she whispered, feeling light-headed.

"Do you want my jacket?" Kiba said softly. Hinata could tell that he was feeling the icy chill by the sound of his voice.

"No," Hinata whispered back. "You need it."

"Do not remove any clothing," came Shino's voice; it, too, sounded faint. "Or you will freeze to death instantly."

"Kind of feels like we're going to, anyway," Kiba said bitterly. "And I can't do anything about it. I couldn't save us. I didn't do anything worthwhile. Heck, all I did was complain! Now we can't warn the others about that guy..." The Inuzuka let out a wild shiver; tiny icicles were forming on his skin.

"Don't give up," Hinata said. "W-We can't." She extended both of her arms towards both of her teammates. "Maybe if we share body heat, we can make it."

"If we have any left."

"It's worth a try," Shino agreed.

Kiba nodded. Hinata and Kiba moved closer to Shino since he couldn't move himself as well as they could. Kiba's sight had returned so he helped Hinata move over a deep, ingrown root; apparently Shino was positioned closely to the base of a tree. Leaves crunched as they bunched near to each other, and eventually leaned against Hinata, who leaned against the tree.

With diminishing strength came diminishing hope of keeping warm. The boys made sure Hinata was in the middle, and together, like siblings, they huddled close to share what little warmth they had remaining in them.

"Uh...just in case we _do_ die," Kiba said, his breath against Hinata's ear. "I just want to tell you both that...well, you guys are the best team anyone can ask for." Kiba heard Hinata choke back a sob. "Yeah...Shino? I'm sorry for all the times I teased you and your bugs. I still think they're creepy, but they're helpful in a battle."

"Humph." Shino allowed his lips to form a thin smile against Hinata's shoulder. Deep inside, however, the Aburame was grateful for Kiba's encouragement and friendship. After all, it was Kiba who pushed his body to the near limits for the sake of not leaving Shino behind.

"Heh." Kiba then spoke to Hinata. "And, Hinata...if it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd be the guy I am today. You're the kindest, most selfless person I know."

"My thoughts exactly," Shino added.

If wasn't for the fact that she was freezing, Hinata would have blushed. Still, she uttered, "T-Thank you, Kiba, Shino..." Strangely enough, Naruto was absent from her thoughts. All she could think about was the unconditional friendship she shared with two completely different people – her brothers. "You two are..." She couldn't help it; she started to cry silently again, knowing that these few moments could very well be their final moments. "Both of you are s-so dear to me."

If the cold was all in their heads, it sure didn't feel like it. All three were quiet as they thought about their families, and the winter-like air increased its chill factor. Kiba tightened his one arm around Hinata's back while Shino made sure her hands were inside her coat. The Hyuuga held back another sob as she solemnly and silently gave thanks for Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, and their small but honorable sacrifices to save one life.

"Akamaru," Kiba murmured and he suddenly slumped forward.

Hinata panicked. "Kiba?"

Kiba did not respond.

"Oh, Kiba..." Hinata's warm tears instantly froze upon her face.

Seconds ticked by and Shino, too, fell silent. Hinata was alone once again, but something held her back from proclaiming that aloud, for instead, her final thoughts before unconsciousness hit were the total opposite of despair: _I was never really alone...I had my friends._

_

* * *

_

"You're awake."

Shino's bleary eyes fluttered open to find himself in a brightly lit hospital room and his body completely warm. His dark glasses, large coat, and Leaf village headband were gone; all he wore were some night clothes of his brought over by his father, no doubt. Shino wished for his glasses; the lights bothered his eyes, and he blinked repeatedly for a few seconds, trying to get used to the lights.

Kurenai smiled. "How are you feeling?"

The teenager stared at his teacher for a moment, trying to comprehend the situation. Then: "I'm...alive?"

"Yes." Kurenai reached over to feel his forehead, checking for a fever. "All three of you are very lucky to be alive."

"What happened?"

"I will tell you when the others are awake."

Shino shrank back against his pillow, glad to know that his friends were going to be all right.

* * *

Kiba awoke to dog breath and slobber all over his face. "H-Huh, what the-? Cut it out, Akamaru," he mumbled, moving his head from side to side. However, nothing could escape the joyous affection the dog had to give. "Stop it – hey! Akamaru!" Kiba's eyes flew open. "You're alive, Akamaru!" 

Akamaru barked a "Of course, I am, silly!"

Immensely relieved, Kiba leaned forward to embrace his loyal and faithful companion in a big bear hug. "Hey, buddy! I'm real glad to see you, Akamaru."

* * *

"Father sent me here to make sure you're alive," Hanabi said carelessly, although she was secretly happy that her older sister had not died. 

Depressed that her father had not come, Hinata looked down in sadness at her clasped hands. "Thank you."

Just then, Kurenai entered the room. "Oh, good, you're finally up, I see." The older woman smiled. "Do you feel well enough to walk? There's something very important that I must discuss with you three."

* * *

"Hinata!" came Kiba's boisterous greeting. "You're awake!" 

Shino resisted the urge to say, "Brilliant observation."

Hinata smiled shyly, nodding her own greetings to the both of them.

Kurenai Yuhi stood before her students, gazing at all three. There was Inuzuka, distinguished by the inverted red triangle marks on his face; there was Aburame, portrayed by the silent demeanor and focused attention on her; and there was Hyuuga, marked by white orbs and delicate bashfulness. The three of them made a formidable team; they had been found close together, unconscious. Kurenai almost believed that they had survived by sheer willpower and friendship alone, even if Tsunade and Sakura had healed them.

She began to tell them about how Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi arrived on the scene to overtake the enemy and free team eight from their invisible chains. It had taken five ninja to partially defeat their foe, who ended up escaping, but not before Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma made some conclusions.

"We don't know his name, but the others described him as tall, bald, and expressionless," Kurenai shared. "From what we had observed, he seems to specialize in certain paralyzing powers through the use of his concoctions, and it's quite possible that he knows the human mind and can use that knowledge to his advantage."

"He said something about knowing our greatest strength." Kiba frowned. "He said he would turn it into our greatest weakness. What is it?"

"Well, think about it." Kurenai crossed her arms. "You were rendered physically powerless. How were you able to overcome that?" She had faith in her students.

The three students were silent for awhile until Hinata said, "We stayed together and...were there for each other."

"Exactly," Kurenai said warmly, "and that is one of your greatest strengths."

"So, somehow that guy is going to use that against us?" Kiba pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Well, he's not going to pull a fast one on us again! Isn't that right, Akamaru?" The dog barked his affirmation. Kiba grinned, ruffling the dog's fur. "We'll get him next time!"

"Hmm, but for now you three need more rest before the Chuunin exams," Kurenai said sternly. "You have more training to do before then."

Hinata smiled at the antics of Kiba and the way Shino was obviously refraining from making any sarcastic remarks (and later failed in holding his tongue back). They had survived and were ready to take on whatever came their way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: There is a potential sequel in the works involving the same enemy and the conclusion of this fan-created arc.**

**Kiba may have seemed like a little harsh towards Hinata during that one scene, but I was trying to illustrate how deep his grief was, and he strikes me as the type to be angry, regretful, unsure of himself during a moment like that.**


End file.
